


but it was nice while it lasted

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartache, M/M, basically me experimenting with a new writing style, im not even sure what to tag this as, prose, sad and gay, season 7 spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: hes a boy who dreamed of the stars, and youre  just a boy on the ground.





	but it was nice while it lasted

You knew this would end in heartache. Somehow, you’ve always known. He’s a boy who has dreamed of the stars since he looked up at that night sky and wondered what was up there, and you were just a boy on the ground. There was no way that this could last forever.

 

But for some reason, for a time, you believed that you were enough.

 

He’d whisper sweet nothings in your ear in the dead of night, pulling you close to him. Promises of staying together for all of eternity. Breathless and random  _ I love you _ ’s shared when all else was quiet in the early mornings. Watching constantly as he chased after his next thrill, worrying yourself sick he might overdo it, might hurt himself.

 

But no matter what, at the end of the day, he always crawled into bed next to you, woke up next to you, came  _ home _ to you.

 

And then, one day, he didn’t.

 

You tried to keep him there, tried to reason, but he was a boy who had dreamed of being among the stars. No matter how many promises he had made, he couldn’t keep himself away, no matter the cost. 

 

You wonder if he’s happier up there, what he found in the vast universe that he couldn’t find down here with you. You wonder if it was worth his life. That’s all you can do now, wonder about what might have been.

 

_ But it was nice while it lasted. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so how bout those season 7 spoilers? oof yall im still lowkey shook, dreamworks DID that.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, even if its murder threats.
> 
> wanna scream with me? want my address so you can come to my house and personally stab me? wanna send me hate mail? my tumblr is peculiar-headphones, don't be a stranger!


End file.
